It has been proposed in the past to utilize combination tools consisting of roller burnishing tools and cutting tools which, in effect, were affixed to a common shaft driving means. The arrangement of these tools has been such that the cutting tool is on the leading or tip end of the shaft and is then divided from the roller burnishing tool by a baffle plate or the like, which baffle plate would serve to keep the chips away from the roller burnishing operation and then the roller burnishing tool followed up by burnishing the cut bore in a single pass. In order to make the operation successful, it was further necessary to have a substantial flow of cutting oil forced into the bore which also would help to entrain the shavings and force them out the free end of the bore. This type of operation leaves much to be desired if a quality finish of the surface of the bore is to be attained. The reason behind this is that the feed rate and the rotational speed for each tool is not optimum for each tool involved. For example, the optimum feed rate and rotational speed for a boring tool is very different from that of a roller burnishing tool. Accordingly, in order to operate a device in this fashion the user of the tool will have to compromise between the two desired values. In addition, the cutting operation creates substantial vibrations in the shaft and this vibration seriously affects the operation of a roller burnishing tool, since the shaft upon which both tools are mounted, chatters. As a result of these considerable difficulties in producing a proper surface, the operations have been carried on individually on a turret or like arrangement with a boring tool mounted in one position and the roller burnishing tool in another position. It is obvious that this is not a desirable arrangement as it requires four passes, two each in and out, for machining and smoothing a single bore.